


Ceasefire

by Lidsworth



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Reunions, Short One Shot, Siege of Mandalore, Tearjerker, Tears, Tumblr Prompt, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: Ashoka reunites with her Master and Grandmaster on Mandalore. There, they sort out complicated feelings between them.(basically, tumblr anon asked: For the cw writing prompts, how about ahsoka reuniting with anakin and obi on mandalore after she left the order??)





	Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

> (beware of errors, I’m my own beta. Also took some creative liberties with this since we’re not given much info on siege of mandalore. Ahsoka didn’t know Anakin and Obi-Wan were coming in this ficlet I wrote, and they didn’t know she’d be there. thats how i see it.
> 
> Find it (and me) on my [tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/post/162929612599/for-the-cw-writing-prompts-how-about-ahsoka)!

Ahsoka’s heart stops in her chest as she spots the familiar head of brunette hair navigating its way through a sea of blue, white, and rusted browns and purples. Beside her, Rex pauses his briefing on the current situation on Mandalore,  as he takes notice of her shift in interest, chastise falling silent on his lips  _only_  when he sees his general masquerading through the mass of soldiers. As he looks between Anakin and Ahsoka, Torrent Company’s captain struggles to hide his slack-jawed expression, barely managing to do so when his General calls to him through the bustling crowd.

“We aren’t too late for the party, are we Rex?” Anakin chides in his usual, jovial manner, while Obi-Wan falls slowly into step behind his former Padawan, gaze lingering at the troops scattered around, awaiting the order to form ranks from their commanding officers. His gaze is unreadable to those unfamiliar with the Jedi Master, though his Force signature is a bundle of mixed emotions.

In Obi-Wan’s eyes, this  _is_ allhis fault.

Though his hard features crumble, bewilderment seizing him instead.

“Anakin?”

At the sound of  _that_ voice, the man in question goes rigid, all amusement and liveliness evident in his posture gone. Obi-Wan stops beside him, raising his head just slightly in order to peer through the ranks of warriors.

And then he sees  _her._ Standing beside Rex, mouth agape and eyes wider than dinner sauces, is Ahsoka Tano.

Anakin waste  _no_ time in plowing through the men and women who stand in his way, leaving Obi-Wan behind to issue half-hearted apologies to those shoved in Anakin’s haste.

It isn’t long before the Master reaches the student, and it seems like the galaxy holds its breath as they stand mere feet apart, neither saying a thing.

Rex takes a subtle step back, keeping his former commander and general in his sight, yet giving them their much-needed space. Obi-Wan mimics the action, keeping his distance from both Anakin and Ahsoka, as they continue to stare at one another in silence (he isn’t entirely sure if his presence is welcome around her, considering that his lack of action was what saw her leaving her life as a Jedi behind).

Anakin is the first to reach out, doing so through the mental bond they shared with one another since he first accepted her as his Padawan. Up until now, he had been hesitant to do so, as the bond had been blocked on her side.

But  _now, now_ Anakin can  _feel_ her.

His heart leaps as she accepts him into her mind, as she allows his guilt, his pain, his anger, and his apologies to filter into her being. She stumbles, just slightly, the ferocity of the bond suddenly reopening throwing her off balance.

Rex takes a hesitant step forward, only stopping when Ahsoka raises her hand in a calming manner.

“It’s alright Rex,” she breathes, “It’s going to be alright.”

It is  _relieving_ to feel her master’s Force intertwining with her’s once again. The wound it left when she had blocked it, the hole that she had caused when she tore away from her him steadily fills. Fills with emotions and memories that Ahsoka had forced herself to forget when she’d left the Order.

The happiness she feels—the completeness is overwhelming.

She is the first to embrace the other, throwing her arms around Anakin’s neck and burying her head into his chest. She inhales his scent, inhales the smell of motor oil and sweat like oxygen, fully aware of how much she missed it (she used to tease him for being stinky, but now his odor is the sweetest fragrance in the world).

“Anakin, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Snips.”

She breaks then. At the sound of her nickname, she crumbles. She’s a mess of tears and sobs before she knows it, struggling to contain herself before Bo-Katan or any other Mandalorian leader happens to see her balling her eyes out like a youngling who stubbed their toe.

“I’m so  _sorry_ for leaving you Master. For  _everything._ I never should have left you!”

Anakin responds by rubbing slow circles into his former padawan’s back, calming her until her sobs dies down into hiccups. Slowly, he lets her down.

“You…you did what was right for you, Snips. And I’m proud of you,” Anakin spoke as he cleared his throat, “Don’t worry about me. I’ve got Rex and Obi-Wan to keep me company.”

Ahsoka looks behind her master at the mention of the latter, blue eyes still misty as she takes in the man who stands just feet away from her.

“Ahsoka…” The man stops, unsure of what exactly to say.  _Sorry? I should have done more? You didn’t deserve what the council did to you?_  But none seem to make it past his lips.   
  
“I know, Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka crosses the short distance between them and gently embraces her grandmaster. It’s not as deep as the one she shared with Anakin, nor is it as full of emotion. The bond between them has yet to be reopened as old wounds still ache at the sight of Obi-Wan (she associates him with that  _awful_ time, remembers as both he and Plo stood and did little to ensure her safety and security within the Order despite being on the council. She knows her feelings are unfair to an extent, but they are there. Only  _time_ will heal them), “I missed you too…and I forgive you.”

Anakin takes that as his invitation to embrace them  _both,_ and someone (be it Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Anakin or the Force itself) pulls Rex into the mix.

For a brief moment, they are all a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you though about it. Tbh i finished this fic in a day and am incredibly proud of myself. It's the fastest i've written anything in a while. After I finish my next Star Wars request i'll open myself up for more prompts. Anyway, find me on [tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
